He Will Always Be My Master
by PaulXion
Summary: After the bankrupt incident three months ago, Yoshitaka receives a letter from someone he just wants to forget. When things turn from bad to worst his three maids abandons him at this most crucial time. How will they ever forgive themselves after this?
1. He Is Still My Master

Yoshitaka Nakabayashi – 14

Omoeda Nakabayashi – 39 (This is an O.C.)

Shinji Kume – 18

Izumi Sawatari – 14

Mitsuki Sawatari – 13

Anna Kurauchi – 14

Chuji Sawatari (Mr. Sawatari) – 35 (His name is made up)

Mizuho Sawatari – 29

Karin Sawatari – 7

Seiichirou Nakabayashi – 16

Keiji Shaiga – 40+ (Seiichirou's butler) (His name is made up)

Takami Sugita – 25 (WHAM!) hai hai…… 19

**Chapter 1: He is STILL My Master!**

Izumi was out cleaning at the garden again along with her sister Mitsuki. It had been almost three months after that incident when Yoshitaka nearly went bankrupt just to get her and Mitsuki back to serve him as his maids. Even though the young master had still been on his perverted self, it had become a daily life for all of them. Work work work then Yoshitaka does something perverted, Izumi beats the crap out of him and back to work. This had practically been going on for three months and to tell the truth… Izumi was really getting annoyed by it. "Oh boy… doesn't that kid have anything better to do?" she ranted pathetically. Mitsuki giggled at her older sister as she petted Pochi. "That's just another way of showing his affection one-chan" Izumi blushed slightly before yelling back, "Baka! He's only picking on me and making me wear those stupid outfits. I'm really getting tired by all of this"

Just as she finished gathering the fallen leaves and burning them the door bell rang, "Huh? Who could that be in the morning?" Izumi dropped her sweeping tools and quickly made her way to the main gate only to be startled by Anna, "Good morning Izumi-chan!"

"AHH!! Anna!? What are you doing here?"

"Why I work here silly (giggle)"

Mizuki came by to greet her friend as well, "Oh Anna-san, ohio!"

Ding dong!

"Coming!" Izumi didn't really have the time to chat with them right now so she quickly went to the side door and greeted the visitor, "Good morning, who is it?" to her surprise, it was the mail man. You could see in the man's face that he was quite surprised to see an early high school girl dressed in such a revealing maid outfit, "…… uh… mail…" it took him a long time to say those words.

"Thank you" she took the mail from the man and closed the door, but then something popped up to her mind, _"That's strange… Yoshitaka never received mail before in his life. Well, at least not since I was here. Let's see… Nakabayashi Omoeda? Yoshitaka's father? But I thought he died in a car accident? Hmm… very suspicious"_ her curiosity was really eating her insides so she had no choice but to open it, _"No wait! I shouldn't be reading other people's letters. It's supposed to be private!"_ she quickly slipped it back in and sighed.

Mizuki dropped by on Pochi's back and saw her elder sister holding a letter, "Eh? Did mom and dad sent us a letter? Let me see let me see!"

"No wait Mizuki! This isn't for us! It's for Yoshitaka!" she practically had to pry her sister off the letter with a crowbar. "Oh… one-chan, that was mean!" she turned into her chibi form and cried, "That's because you're not supposed to read other people's letters. Now come on, go clean the back yard while I bring this to that little pervert"

"Hai one-chan!"

**(At the flower garden)**

Yoshitaka was watering the rose flowers. Even though he was a cold perverted idiot he still had a soft side which he barely shows to anyone. "Hey there everyone, it's good to see you all growing strong and healthy" he was talking to the flowers.

Izumi came by to give him the letter but she stopped when she heard him talking gently to the roses. "Yoshitaka-kun…" she muttered out but he didn't hear her. He was busy talking to the flowers.

"Hey, did you hear? There was a flower festival a few days ago in Osaka! I heard that roses came in third (……) Hey hey don't cry. I'm sure if you guys were there, I'm sure you'll come out in first place. Anyway enough about me, what have you been doing? I see you guys got a lot prettier, (…) Oh hey, don't blush. You're making me blush too hehehehe" he continued watering the flowers. It was amazing. The sun reflected on the beauty of the rose as the water brought out its true form. Izumi couldn't help but stare at how different the boy was with his flowers. He actually looked like a respectable kid from this point of view.

Just as he picked up the watering pot from the ground, Yoshitaka quickly moved into a strange battle stance when he heard a giggled coming from behind, "Who are you!? I warn you that I'm a master of taijutsu!" he then noticed that it was Izumi, "AHH! Izumi-chan! How long were you standing there?!"

"Long enough to hear you and your… 'friends' talking (giggle)" the young master didn't look very happy about this, "Anyway, here. You got a letter"

"A letter? From who?" he quickly tore off the envelope and read the contents. Izumi started walking back until he heard the watering pot falling to the ground. She turned around to see a shocked face of Yoshitaka. His eyes were widened; the grip on the letter tightened and his usual grin was turned into a frightful growling face. He was angry that much was true. Without any warning, he ran back into the house with anger written all over his face.

"Yoshitaka-kun, what's wrong?" Izumi tried to grab his shirt but he just shrugged off. Clearly sensing something was wrong she decided to follow him.

She entered the house and saw the young boy burning the letter at the fire place. He tore it to pieces and fed it to the flames like something he never wanted to see ever again. Out of all the frustration, he quickly grabbed a bottle of water and drank it all the way in. There was sweat clearly coming out of his head but was he tired or nervous? With the tension building up in the room she decided to ask, "Yoshitaka, is something---" the boy cut her off.

"Izumi…"

"Huh? Hai…?"

"Tell Anna to go and do the groceries. In the next two weeks no one is allowed into the house. No mails, no deliveries and no visitors… understood?"

Izumi, not trusting her mouth just nodded in reply, "Good… tell Mizuki and Anna as well. And if anyone dares enter by force… you can let Pochi attack" there was a serious change in the boy's attitude. His tone was darken and his eyes were saddened with rage. Izumi bowed and quickly ran to tell the other maids. For the first time in her life… she was actually afraid of Yoshitaka. What did the letter say and why was it from his father? Didn't he die a long time ago?

"Ah onee-chan. I'm done with the back yard!" Mizuki said happily but then it stopped when she saw her sister panting heavily, "What's wrong one-chan?" Izumi gasped in some air before speaking, "Mizuki huff huff. Go get change and buy the groceries. But at least a week supply of huff huff food"

"Onee-chan, what's wrong? You're scarring me" she quivered in fear, "I don't know why but… just do this, ok? Take Anna and Pochi with you too. And once you're done, come back immediately" Mizuki and Anna nodded in reply and dashed off to the nearby grocery store after getting change.

**(Somewhere along the skies)**

"We're almost there Omoeda-sama" said the man in black suit. He was carrying a pistol on his shoulders and a poison needle in his jacket. He wore a dark cool looking shade that blocked all emotions from his face as he spoke to the man looking out the window. They were on a private jet overlooking the giant city below them. The man now known as Omoeda smirked evilly as a giant mansion stood atop the place.

"Good… very good. Make sure you get the documents ready" the middle aged man said in dark voice that would even freeze the underworld ten folds. He wore a nice looking jacket decorated with lots of jewelries. He had an expensive looking smoking pipe on his mouth and a more rings than you could put in an army. His hair was dark brownish but there was some strain of white hair poking out at some corners. The luxurious private plane clearly stated that this man was indeed a rich dude.

"Of course sir, I'll make sure that everything is set for your arrival" the man in black suit quickly dashed back into the other room leaving Omoeda alone in the room as he laughed manically.

**(Time skip night time At Yoshitaka's house, maid's quarters)**

"…And that's what he said" Izumi had just finished telling his sister and Anna on what the young master had ordered. They looked frightened since Yoshitaka had never been like this before. He locked himself in his room and only coming out for food and when he needs to go to the rest room. He hasn't said a word to either of them and today he didn't do anything perverted. This definitely stated that something was wrong.

Anna: "so what do you think was in that letter?"

Izumi: "I don't know but he looked shocked when he saw it"

Mizuki: "Awww I want to read it!"

Anna: "It must've been a threat or perhaps even blackmail! There's no other explanation! Why else would he be acting this way?!"

Izumi: "Well… I'm not sure, but you could be right. I'll go and ask him tomorrow"

Mizuki: "Whaaa!!!! I want to read it x3! I'm so curious!"

Anna: "Well… we should get some sleep. Maybe Yoshitaka-sama will explain everything tomorrow"

They all wrapped themselves in their own blankets and quickly snored to dreamland. However… Izumi couldn't help but feeling rather worried and scared at why the young master was acting this way, "Yoshitaka… kun…" she muttered out before her eyes shut.

**(Yoshitaka's room)**

"_Damn it! I can't believe he came all the way here. He actually got the balls to send me a letter too…"_ the young master was breathing heavily as the lights in his room were still on. He couldn't go to sleep, he couldn't eat very well and heck he can't even think anything perverted at all. He was now more concentrated on the events that might happen in the next few days. He was taking precautions and on his table were a list of names. Names of lawyers and judges both high and low ranking.

"_Whatever you throw at me old man… I'm ready. Anytime, anywhere!"_ he began writing some sort of law suit and folded some documents into one of his large collection of safes. _"Bring it on… dad…"_

**(The next morning)**

"Yoshitaka-kun, Yoshitaka-kun? Are you awake yet?" Izumi knocked on his door to see if he could get a response, "(sigh) Baka… do I have to do everything myself?" she grabbed the spare key to his room and unlocked it silently hoping not to disturb him just in case if he was asleep. She crouched down and peek through the slight opening until she got a clear view of the whole room. Since she didn't see the young master, she decided to walk in unannounced. "go-me-na-sai, Yoshitaka-kun" she scanned the room for any sign of Yoshitaka and there he was… on the bed still in his casual clothing. "Geeze Yoshitaka, you should at least change into your PJs for goodness sake!" however… the boy was still sleeping peacefully on his bed snoring soundly. Izumi sighed and tucked the boy into his bed and covering him with his blanket. The boy actually looked kind of innocent from her eyes, which makes it hard to believe that this guy was a pervert.

Just when she was about to leave and do the house hold chores, Yoshitaka grabbed her wrist and refused to let go. "Izumi… chan" he muttered out in his sleeps, "He's dreaming about me? I bet he's dreaming me in a rabbit outfit again!" she thought angrily but what the boy said out next caught her completely off guard, "Izumi-chan… you're… beautiful…"a blush came across her face as he said those words unconsciously. Her heart was beating faster and faster by the second and her sweat glands were acting up. "Izumi-chan… I… I … I…"

"Onee-chan! The bath is ready!" Yoshitaka slowly opened his eyes before he could finish his sentence. Izumi quickly got her arm back and ran off shutting the door behind her. She took deep breaths and placed her hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beat going wild and her sweat falling into her uniform. "Onee-chan, is something wrong? You look tired"

"Huh? Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Let's go hehehehe!" she dragged her sister into the bath and quietly calmed herself down.

**(At the Sawatari residence)**

Everything seemed normal at the Sawatari residence. It was an ordinary Saturday for the family. Mr. Sawatari had no work today. Karin was playing at the backyard and Mizuho Sawatari was preparing lunch. Yup, everything looked normal… or so they thought.

Ring ring rign ring!

"Hai… mushi mushi? (hello) (phone gibberish) Yes he's here right now. I'll get him. Chuji-san, there's a phone call for you" Mizuho quickly placed the phone on the waiting area and quickly got back to making lunch, "Karin, what do you want for desert dear?"

The elementary girl thought for awhile before replying, "I want cake! Yay!" Mizuho giggled as she expected nothing less from her little girl's sweet tooth, "Ok, cake it is" she opened up the refirgarator and pulled out the left over cake from yesterday's party but when she picked it up… the plate was empty. "Eh? I could've sworn there was still half of it last night"

Chuji quickly hung up after a brief talk with his new client. "Hey, Mizuho, I'm going out to meet a friend. I'll come back before lunch" he took his jacket from the hanger and an umbrella from the stands. His wife came by to give him a farewell kiss, "Eh… what was that for?"

"I thought so…" she said with a smirk. Chuji didn't really understand where she was getting at. "Your mouth… it tastes sweet… with chocolate and cream. There's no mistake… YOU ATE ALL THE CAKE LAST NIGHT DIDN'T YOU!!!"

"Ahhhhh!!!! I'm sorry I was hungry!" the husband quickly dashed off into his car and drove off, hoping to avoid his wife's powerful wrath. "GO TO THE STORE AND BUY ANOTHER ONE!!" she yelled out as in the distance.

**(At the studio in town)**

Seiichirou was giving out a conference on his newest form of entertainment. He was answering some of the questions until his personal butler came by and whispered something onto his ears, "Nakabayashi-sama. You have a phone call from HIM" Seiichirou quickly understood who it was and ended the conference a bit early, "Umm… thank you ladies and gentlemen but it seems I have another appointment to attend to. I will answer all of your questions in the next conference and I hope to see you all again. Good bye" some of the journalists wanted to ask a few more questions but the boy seriously had no time for any of them.

In a few minutes, he arrived at a sound proof room where guards were posted at every entrance. "Keiji…" he said in a low tone voice. The butler nodded in reply and began checking if there was any hidden microphone in the room. Keiji gave out a nod to signal a clear for the room. Seiichirou nodded back and answered the call on his cell phone, "Hello? Yeah it's me"

"Do you have the files?" it was Omoeda who was in the other line.

"Hold on, I want to make sure out communication isn't being monitored" Seiichirou took out some sort of device and began tapping his phone, "Ok, it's clear…"

"Good… so do you have the files?"

"Not yet. I'm having one of my pawns deliver it here. I'll have everything ready by the time you reach Tokyo"

"The agreement forms and---"

"Yes… everything" Seiichirou cut him off. It was hard to see which one of them was the real bad guy but still, "You still remember our agreement correct?" the boy said as he grinned evilly at a photo of Izumi.

"Of course… you just want that girl… Sawatari Izumi… correct?"

"No…" his grinned turned into a dark frown

Omoeda chuckled, "Ah… yes of course… how could I forget? Do not worry… I'll make sure the boy sees the errors of his ways" they both grinned and began to giggle. Seiichirou hung up and laughed evilly like a man possessed.

"Soon… Izumi … you will be mine…"

On the jet plane, Omoeda was having another thought, "Teh! That foolish boy thinks he can outsmart me? Ha! Foolish but his talents are promising"

"Jenku!"

"Hai, Omoeda-sama!" the man in black suit who is now known as Jenku appeared from behind. He knelt on one knee. "I want you to go find me some info on this Nabayashi boy. Bring me some 'good' info this time" he smirked, "Hai!" and with that he disappeared.

**(Back in Yoshitaka's residence, dining room)**

After getting all the chores done for the day, the maids decided that it was time to have lunch. Mitsuki cooked while Anna set up the table. "Izumi-chan, can you please go and wake up the young master? It's already lunch time"

"Huh… oh ok" Izumi head up to the second floor and knocked on Yoshitaka's door. There wasn't any answer. She knocked again and started calling his name just to get him out. "Yoshitaka? Yoshitaka, it's lunch time! Don't tell me that you're still sleeping!" there still wasn't any reply. She knocked again and again until she got annoyed. "YOSHITAKA! If you don't come out right this instance I'll---" her yelling came to a halt when Yoshitaka finally came out of his room, "Hey keep it down will you!" the young master was also shocked. Their two faces were mere inches apart and their nose were already touching. They both turned deep red in embarrassment. The two of them didn't say a word, but instead they just kept starring at each other for a long time. A second seemed to past by so slow that it almost felt like an hour. The two other maids downstairs glared at Izumi's strange reaction. Mitsuki couldn't really stand this kind of silence so she decided to yell out.

"Oi… Onee-chan, Yoshitaka-sama! Lunch is ready!" the two of them broke their stares and looked the other way.

"Umm… lunch is… ready" she repeated what Mitsuki said. Yoshitaka blushed even deeper than before. His face was turning really red as if he was having some sort of fever, "I'm… yeah… I'll be there" he said out finally.

Izumi bowed her head politely and closed the door before running back downstairs. Her heart was missing out on several beats and her breath was becoming irregular just like this morning. She quickly composed herself and readjusted her hair the way it used to be. It wasn't long then that the phone began to ring. Izumi walked by to answer it, "Hai… mushi mushi?"

"Yo! What's up Izumi-chan? It's your old man!" said Chuji on the other line.

"Oh hey dad. How are you doing?"

"Oh fine fine. I just got a tip from a client of mine and now I'm calling you from my office!" he said proudly in a good guy pose, "Anyway, I just called up to ask you if…… DON'T YOU WANT TO COME BACK IZUMI?!! As your father I can't allow you to stay in that boy's house any longer!"

Izumi sighed, "Is that all dad?" she said in a bored tone

"NOT YET! I haven't even begun to say my persuasion speech! I know your mother approved of you staying there, but does it really have to be with him!?!!! Cant' you find a nice apartment and stay there instead?! I'll pay the rent of course!"

"Dad… we've been through this and my decision stands. We're staying… and that's final…"

"But wait Izumi! I haven't ev---" Izumi didn't want to hear her father's lame excuse but then it was strange to ask her something like that out of the blues. "Nah… it must be my imagination" she convinced herself in a tired manner.

By the time Yoshitaka got down from his room, he gave out a weakly glare at Izumi as she walked pass by. It was the first time he ever saw her true beautiful face dazzling in the sun light. Her body was definitely super model material and her legs were really getting on his head. "I need to get those cloths off their cabinet" he thought silently to himself.

A few minutes later, Mitsuki brought the food to the table and soon they all began to eat. It was a four by four square table. Mitsuki and Anna stood across each other while Yoshitaka and Izumi were the same. The three girls began talking about random things and minor gossips they heard from school. Mitsuki's fan club was a good source of reliable info and she had all the juicy secrets of every classmates. Izumi suddenly noticed that one member on the table wasn't exactly having much fun himself. "Ne ne… Yoshitaka. Did you hear the one about…" he sentence was cut off after a brief glimpse of the young master's eyes.

Usually his eyes would be burning with fire and always conscious and he would always pay attention to Misuki's gossips. But now it seemed like everything was different. His eyes were dark and cold and he barely even paid any attention to any of them. He barely even touch his food that was lying on the table. "Oi… Yoshitaka-sama! Are you alive?" Misuki waved her hands in front of him which brought him back to the real world, "Huh? Oh yes, that was… interesting" he just blabbered something out randomly. He forced out a smile from his face. "I… I… I'm not hungry today. I'll see you girls later" and with that he left the dining table and back into his room. Izumi was now getting really worried. Yoshitaka hasn't said anything rude to her or give her one of those useless orders he does everyday.

After lunch, the three maidens decided to sweep the front yard. Anna swept the east side while Mitsuki helped burn the leaves that fell from the trees. Izumi was sweeping too but right now she was too worried to even work. "What's wrong with him? He hasn't said anything today" she glared at the window of the young master's room but it looks like he shut the curtains. "Why am I so worried about?! It's not my problem if someone blackmailed him!" she was mentally annoyed with herself and decided to continue sweeping. She screamed in her head so loud that she couldn't even hear her sister at the door

Ding dong…

Mizuki decided to answer it. She rode on Pochi's back and went to the side gate, "Hello, can I help you? Ah! Karin-chan!" she quickly opened the door and let her little sister in, "What are you doing here?" she bent down to her sister's height level and smiled widely. "Hello sisters. I came to visit you… is that ok?"

The blonde haired maiden nodded, "Of course it is silly! I said that you're always welcome here. Come on, Pochi would like to play too!" she then ran towards her big sister, "Eh, onee-chan, look who came by to visit!"

"Huh? Oh, Karin. Hi there, what are you doing here?"

"She came to play with us onee-chan! Come on Karin, let's go to the backyard with Pochi!" before the little sister could even reply she was already pulled away from Izumi.

The day went by uneventful. As the clock struck six, Misuki knew that it was time to cook dinner, "Hey Karin, why don't you stay with us for dinner? We're having grilled fish tonight" she said in a childish tone. Karin hesitated at first but then she noticed that it was raining so she nodded in reply. "Yosh! I'll make this my best meal yet! Come on!"

**(At the Sawatari residence)**

"I'm home…" said Chuji as he entered the house. He hung his half wet jacket on the hanger and made his way towards the sofa and relaxed like the lazy man he is. "Hey Mizuho, what's for dinner?" he switched on the TV. Mizuho poked her head from the kitchen, "We're having fried rice and stew dear" the husband just nodded and flipped though the channels.

A few minutes later he noticed that there was voice missing in the room, "Say… where's Karin?"

"Oh she went to visit her sisters at Yoshitaka's place. I think she'll be staying there for the night"

(…)

(…)

(…)

(…)

"NANIIIIII!!!!!" before Mizuho knew it. Chuji grabbed his jacket and left the house in a blink of an eye. "Curse that wife of mine! How could she possibly allow Karin to stay at that freak's house?! As if Izumi and Misuki wasn't enough! Who knows what he could be doing to her right now!?" some perverted images of Yoshitaka and Karin popped into his head. He tried shaking away the thought but then when he began imagining Karin… he began to drool. "Ahe hee hee… Karin-chan" he was so distracted that he didn't see a car crashing down on him.

"… Ouch…… that wasn't so bad…" he said in pain. But then… a truck loaded with cow manure appeared, "I take that back…… this is bad"


	2. Overly Protective

**Chapter 2: Overly Protective**

Izumi and Anna were preparing the table while Misuki was cooking dinner. Pochi laid on the carpet as it ate it usual 'reptile feeds' that Yoshitaka managed to buy off the internet. A few minutes after the table was prepared, the young master came by to greet his three maids. He looked a little better than this morning but even with the slight smile on his cheek he wasn't exactly cheery. "Hi Anna, Izumi. What's for dinner" he said in a sad tone. Before Izumi could reply, Karin came by and hugged her from behind, "Onee-chan, where's the bathroom?"

When Yoshitaka saw her, his slight good mood suddenly disappear, "What is she doing here?!" he yelled out. The tone of his voice rang in rage and anger mixed together, "What did I tell you about 'No visitors'!?" he wasn't even hiding his angered expression anymore. The kid was pissed… no… he was downright furious. The maids wanted to reply but they were too afraid. Karin herself hid behind Izumi to hide from the scary face of the young master.

After letting some steam out at the girls, the boy decided to retire back to his room, "I'm not hungry! I'm going back to my room! No disturbance!" Pochi tried to stop him by getting in the way, but Yoshitaka just kicked him off the staircase, "Stupid reptile!" he grunted before slamming the door of his room with a loud bang. Everyone could feel the anger raging from the boy, but who could blame him? He did give out a specific order to all of them and they disobeyed.

"Onee-chan, why is Yoshitaka-kun so mad at me?" Karin said as she shivered in fear. Izumi just patted her head and told her everything was alright and that Yoshitaka was just having one of those bad days. "Anna-chan…" she began, "Can you make an extra bed in our room? Karin will have to stay with us tonight" Anna just nodded back in reply. After getting themselves sorted out during dinner, Anna went to the storehouse and took out an extra futon for Karin. "Anything for you Izumi-chan" she said happily while dragging the futon on her back.

**(Yoshitaka's room) (1 hour later)**

"_Stupid girls, can't even follow one simple order!"_ the young master was visibly pissed off in his room. He walked around the carpet ever since he yelled at the three girls downstairs. He was really getting angry and no one seemed to know why.

Ring ring…… riing ring

Izumi answered the phone, "Oh… mushi mushi. Nakabayashi residence. Who am I speaking with?"

"Hi Izumi-chan" it was Seiichirou who was calling, "It's your old manager"

"Oh hi Seiichirou. Why did you call?" it was quite unusual for Seiichirou to call unless it was of course… "You aren't gonna try and persuade me to come back to you, are you?" she said sarcastically

"Oh Izumi-chan, that hurts. But sadly… no. I actually want to talk to Yoshitaka. Is he home?"

"Yoshitaka? Uh… sure… he's here but I don't think he wants to talk to anyone right now" she glared at Yoshitaka's door and saw a sign saying 'No Entry' written on it. However… Seiichirou was a persistent boy, "Why don't you call him instead? He'll want to talk to me, that's for sure"

"Umm… ok (walk up to the room) Yoshitaka-kun, there's a phone call from Seiichirou. He said that it's urgent" she waited for a few minutes to get a reply and her patience paid off.

"I'll answer it from here…" he said quietly from the other side of the door. Izumi was a little surprised to get a response from him. However… she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong with Yoshitaka. It wasn't like him to be this serious or to lock himself in his room all day. She decided to ignore it for now and rushed back down to change into her PJs. But just before she got into her room, she heard an echo coming from the phone. She then remembered that she could eaves drop on the two's conversation. One side of her was telling her to just hang up and move on but the other side was DEMANDING her to listen. Besides… they'll never find out. Her curiosity took over once again and then she began listening to the conversation. It seemed to be a business talk of some sort.

Yoshitaka: "I told you once and I'll tell you again Seiichi, my answer is no"

Seiichirou: "Come now Yoshitaka. It's a fair deal. Besides, you're the one getting all the profit from this, not me. Come on… it's a win-win situation for you!"

Yoshitaka: "I have more than enough money Seiichi. You'll have to find another girl for that stupid show of yours"

"_Show? Are they talking about me?"_ Izumi hushed herself and paid attention to every word they said

Seiichirou: "Ok then, I'll triple the price. Six million yen... a month. How's that?"

"_I'm worth that much? Wow?" _she was quite pleased with the numbers

Yoshitaka: "I don't care if you had all the money in the world! I'm not giving her up!"

Seiichirou: "Of course you aren't. You're just lending Izumi to me for a few months that's all"

Yoshitaka was a little ticked off by that last sentence, "Don't you dare treat her like that! Who do you think you are? Treating her like an object! She's a human being you sadistic bastard! This conversation is over. Good-BYE!" he slammed the phone loudly to the ground.

Izumi's eyes widened with amazement as she was quite taken by the conversation. She blushed as she slowly put down the phone at its resting place. Her mind was in a state of confusion and her heart battled tirelessly to control it, _"He… did that… for me?"_ she still couldn't believe her ears. If her father was offered that amount of money he would've agreed to it without second thought. She hung up the phone and went straight to the bathroom.

**(At the air port)**

"Welcome to Tokyo" said the flight attendant as she showed Omoeda off the plane. He was the only passenger in his private jet after all.

By the time he got all of his luggages, a white limousine decorated with paintings and arts crafts came by. The window slid down to reveal a young teenage boy with glasses, "Get in…" he said with a cold tone. Omoeda smirked and entered. They drove off not long after the door closed.

The two of them stared at each other for a long time neither giving a chance to break the silence. The boy's face hid in the shadow making it hard to see his facial expression. The rain and dark clouds aided in his stealth but then it would be him who broke the silence, "So… you finally arrived"

Omoeda nodded and grinned evilly, "Yes…" the evil plot these two were brewing seemed dangerous. "Do you have the files…Seiichirou?" he asked. Seiichirou revealed himself from the darkness and grinned as well. He adjusted his eyeglasses and quickly took a folder off his chest. Omoeda scanned the contents and documents with great perception. He spotted no errors in the words and smiled, "Good… very good…"

Seiichirou: "Are you sure that would be enough to take him out?"

Omoeda: "Do not worry. This is more than enough to send him to jail. And if things should get ugly, I have some friends here that might just do the trick"

Seiichirou: "You underestimate your son Omoeda. I've seen him before and I know he would go to the extreme length just to get what he wants. He's very determined and hard headed as well. He'll do absolutely anything to stop you"

Omoeda: "Hahahaha! He must've gotten that persistence from his mother! Anyway… do you have any info on those three girls he's with?"

Seiichirou: "I do… why?"

Omoeda: "If I plan to take him down the road of humiliation, I will need all the information about him. It's basic knowledge. Know your enemy"

As the lightning hits the ground around the Nakabayashi manor, a war was about to be waged. However… this was not a war that was going to be fought for blood… but a war fought for truth and will power. A war that will not be fought with weapons and arms… but a war that will be fought… with words… and politicians.

That's right……

This…… is the war of the words.

**(Back at Yoshitaka's mansion, bathroom)**

The three maidens were soaking themselves in the giant tub along with Karin who was temporary staying with them tonight. As Misuki and Anna played along the tub, they noticed that Izumi was at the edge thinking deeply about something. They decided to approach her carefully.

"_Don't you dare treat her like that…!"_ that sentence echoed through her mind like a broken tape recorder, _"Who do you think you are? Treating her like an object!"_ it sounded like he wanted to protect her, _"She's a human being…!"_ she blushed slightly. She seemed confused however, "Why… did he… say that?" her words slipped her mouth.

"Onee-chan, what are thinking about?" Mitsuki appeared right in front of her face with a smile, "N…nothing! I was just… thinking about when… we are going to get our paycheck hehehehe" she sounded so unrealistic. Anna and Misuki were getting a little suspicious, _"Hmm… very suspicious…"_ they thought in unison. Izumi sweat dropped and left the bathroom, "I… I think I'll go and sleep now. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow heh heh heh"

Izumi got out of the giant bathtub and searched the lockers. She changed into her PJs and left. No matter how hard she tried she could not get her eyes off the master's door. Ever since he received that letter yesterday he hasn't been acting like himself. She then remembered reading the name of the sender, _"Nakabayashi Omoeda… his father. How can a dead person send a letter?"_ her train of thoughts ceased when Misuki and Anna came by, "Onee-chan, come on! Karin is waiting for us already!"

"Huh? Ok, coming"

**(On that same night) (In Yoshitaka's room)**

The young master was sleeping peacefully for the first time in three days. He had been working non-stop to counter whatever policy his father would soon throw at him. He had already hired several government officials to help him in the case but with Omoeda's nearly limitless resources and his ties to high government employees, Yoshitaka was practically on deep waters. Just as he was snoring peacefully on his bed, there was a sudden shift in the air outside his house. He took up one of his golf clubs (the BIG one) and ran out of his room, ready to strike at the intruder.

The living room was the first he came to. Everything was dark and quiet which wasn't much surprise for a rich kid like him. He's been living alone for awhile now and he wasn't an easy boy to scare.

Whoooshhhh!

Something moved through the bushes. Yoshitaka turned around and saw a single figure moving silently through his window. The intruder was probably looking for an easy way into the house and was trying to see if there was a window that was left unchecked. Yoshitaka followed the figure throughout the house hoping the catch him or her by surprise. The intruder was checking every door, window and heck even Pochi's lower door but it seemed to be too small for him as well. The longer Yoshitaka followed the intruder the more he began to think that this was nothing more but an idiot burglar trying to make a name for himself.

After a few minutes of endless chasing the shadowy figure vanished without a trace.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Oh shit! Izumi-chan!" Yoshitaka tightened his grip on his golf club and head towards the girl's quarters. "Izumi, Misuki… please be safe" for the first time in a very long while, he was actually worried about someone other than himself. The boy ran faster and faster. He summoned out his adrenaline and moved faster and faster…

**(5 minutes earlier)**

Izumi laid on the giant bed along with her two sisters and Anna. Karin refused to sleep on the futon cuz she was still afraid of the boogey man. Having four girls sharing one big bed was really kind of a drag. There wasn't enough room for you to stretch and the frequent shifting of positions was more annoying than to behold. "Hey, onee-chan. How's Yoshi doing?" Karin asked with a slight childish tone. Izumi didn't reply. She was just too confused and too tired to even think of an answer so Misuki answered for her instead, "Oh you know, same old same old. He does a lot of strange things and makes Izumi wear those weird outfits and… you know… just the usual heh heh heh" in truth, Misuki was quite curious on why the young master was acting this way too.

As Anna and Misuki were playing with Karin, Izumi was deep in thought. She couldn't get the picture of Yoshitaka off her head. The time when he talked to his roses seemed like a memory that engraved itself upon her head. The kindness he showed and the smile he gave out truly was a sight to die for. The sparkle in his eyes seemed to be like an endless vortex that sucked away your heart and soul, trapping you in a cycle of happiness for all eternity. The girl tried shaking away the boy's image from her mind but the more she tried to throw it away the more she wanted to hold on to it.

It wasn't long then, when a shadowy figure passed through her window making her break Yoshitaka's image. "Huh? What was that?" the other three girls looked at what the eldest sister was looking. A pair of red eyes stared back at them like a vampire in thirst for blood. The girls panicked but they could not scream. Their voices were trapped inside their lunges as they were still at shock. The intruder burst into through the window like a crazy mad man which made the girls jump off from the bed. Pochi quickly took up a defensive stance and prepared to protect Izumi which his life. After finally reclaiming her voice, Izumi screamed out so loud that it could be heard through the entire estate.

The intruder slowly approached Izumi stretching one arm out to reach her. If Izumi wasn't in a state of shock she would've pound the guy to oblivion by now but right now… she was afraid.

"IZUMI!!!!!" the young master kicked the door wide open, sending a killing chill down the intruder's spine. Yoshitaka saw him reaching out for Izumi and quickly leaped in for the kill. When he said he knew taijutsu, he wasn't kidding. He defied the laws of gravity for a few seconds and slammed his feet onto the intruder's (who is a man by the way) face, sending him out the way he came in. Through the window, "Izumi, are you alright!?" he asked worryingly. Izumi nodded her head but then Yoshitaka noticed a slight bleeding scar on her left cheek. This made him mad… really mad, "I'll kill him for touching you…! No one touches them but me!!!!" he leaped out through the window to meet the man face to face. The girls soon followed.

Yoshitaka grabbed man's collar, "Alright you! Who are you and what are you doing here?! Who sent you?! Was it Omoeda?! Answer now and I might just let you live!" his eyes burned with anger and hatred. The intruder gasped as he never saw a child this angry before in his life. He looked like he could kill him with a swing of that club right here and now.

As the girls turned on the backyard lights everything became nearly clear as day. The three sisters looked at the intruder carefully and said only one word "Father?!" it was Chuji Sawatari, "Ahehehe Hey girls… how's it going?"

(10 minutes later)

"Ahehehe… sorry about that, I guess I over did it hehehe… ouch ouch!" Mr. Sawatari was being treated on the sofa by Misuki and Anna. He explained that he heard Karin was going to sleep over and decided to bring her home himself. "Geez father you scared the heck out of all of us. I thought you were really a burglar!" Izumi gave her father a little lecture. Since both of his arms and legs were sore he wasn't able to move or cover his ears from the endless bombardment of his daughter. "Father looks silly! Hehehe" Misumi giggled.

Just as they were having a time of their lives, Karin went to Yoshitaka, "Umm… Yoshitaka-san… I uh…" the young master glared at the girl who was just about half his size, "Hmm? Nani?"

"Umm… I was wondering… if you need an extra maid in the house?" the whole room was silenced. A dust ball appeared out of no where and gave out a cold chilling wind. It would be a minute later before Yoshitaka spoke up, "Uh… why do you ask?"

"I want to be with Izumi-san and Misuki-chan, but I'm only able to see them during the weekends. So… I was wondering if… I can become a maid here" she closed her eyes expecting rejection. Yoshitaka looked at the poor little girl and then back to the other three. He was about to say no… until

"NO Karin-chan! What do you think you're saying!?" Chuji tried to stand up but he was put back down by Anna, "Karin-chan, listen to me. You're too young to be going through a life of work, especially for this brat! You should enjoy your life with happiness, live freely and most importantly, stay with your parents!" he gave out fake tears and sobbed on the cushion, "I don't know what I would do… if the last of my daughters would go away boo hoo!"

"Oh shut up old man!" Yoshitaka yelled out annoyed. He looked at Karin and slowly… a vision came into contact. The young master saw himself with his mother, smiling happily like a respectable boy he once was. He couldn't remember his mother's face but he could remember the bright sunny smile she used to give him when he was younger. The images flowed back like a tsunami flooding mountain. He looked back at Izumi, then Misuki then Anna. If it weren't for these three, he would still be alone today. These three girls were the ones who turned his lonely life into a paradise. By the time he came to his senses… he gave out a smile.

Karin closed her eyes and prepared for rejection. Yoshitaka sighed… if he was gonna do the noble thing, then his perverted reputation would surely suffer, but right now he could care less about the consequences, "Ok… sure why not?" Karin opened up her eyes in surprise.

"NANI!!!!" Chuji pushed his damaged body off the sofa and painfully maid his way towards his youngest daughter, "Karin-chan… don't worry. You're just tired that's all…I think you don't even know what you're saying right now ahe ahe ahe…"

Izumi: "Dad has finally lost it"

Misuki: "Ahahahaha! Dad looks like a mummy with all those bandages!"

Chuji: "Yoshitaka! Get your hands off my daughter at once! (pushed the boy away) Don't you worry Karin, I'll protect you even if daddy has to sacrifice his own life!"

Izumi: "Yup… he's lost it"

Yoshitaka: "Hey old man, don't you think its better to let her stay here?"

Chuji: "Silence! You've already taken Izumi and Misuki! I won't let you take the last treasure I have! Back during when our family was complete, we used to go swimming at the beach together together. But then you showed up! You… slave driver took my lovely daughters away and made them work as your servants (a picture of Yoshitaka in an evil king costume appeared out of nowhere) Your harshness and dictatorship has cost the lives of these young innocent maidens to be ruined…… and so I… Chuji Sawatari, the white knight of light have come to send you back to the pits and bring these maidens to their rightful home! (Chuji suddenly transform into a knight in shining armor)"

Even after all of his ranting, no one really paid attention to him, "Alright Karin, just sign here and here" Yoshitaka held out a contract on which Karin signed immediately, "Alright, congratulation Karin! You are now an official maid at the Nakabayashi residence!" the three girls came by to congratulate Karin as the father face faulted.

Chuji: "Ka… Karin!? Why?!"

Karin: "Go-me-na-sai papa, but I want to be with onee-chan for awhile"

Yoshitaka: "And this contract proves that she will be working for me for the next few years" even though it may have sounded ridiculous, the young master did not show any sign of his old perverted self.

With his heart shattered into a million pieces, Chuji's brain did the only logical thing… he fainted.

The whole gang sighed, "You guys scrape him up and dump him in the waste can. I don't want to see him in the morning" and with that he left, without saying another word. Karin and his sisters were happy to be together again and Pochi himself was wiping the tears off his eyes. Izumi looked back at the young master with hundreds of questions ready to burst out but right now…she just wants to be with her sisters.


	3. A Night Before Terror

**Chapter 3: A Night Before Terror**

The whole mansion was quiet on that day. It was still early dawn and no one was awake. The three… no… four maids slept peacefully on a single king size bed hoping that nothing would dare wake them up. Not even the birds came to grab the early worms. Outside the estate in a garbage can nearby, Chuji was sleeping peacefully after that horrifying event (for him) that took place last night. Winds stayed silent and so was the earth. But among all these sleeping beauties, one boy stood awake in his flower garden, ready to greet his roses when they bloom.

As the sun slowly rose from the horizon, Yoshitaka squinted his eyes and watched as his beautiful red roses opened up to the sun's ray. He smiled but said nothing… instead he just picked up his watering pot and begun watered the flowers as he whistled his favorite music tune. It had been three days since he received that letter and even though he had fully prepared all of his defenses, he still wasn't sure if he was ready to face his old man. His lockdown order still applied but it seemed like none of his maids are taking it very seriously.

After he finally finished watering the whole garden, Izumi came by still in her PJs yawning loudly at the sun. Yoshitaka saw her doing stretches, _"Does she do this every morning?"_ he thought. The sun reflected the perfect beauty on her face making him feel all tingly inside. _"Damn, since when did she so… beautiful ACK! I gotta get this off my mind!"_ he shrugged away the thought and quickly made his way towards the tool shed. "Well… better get this over with" he took off his usual red jacket and took out some tools to help trim the thorns on his roses.

The morning went by uneventful. It was a typical Sunday morning and everything was going fine. Izumi managed to get Karin a decent maid attire unlike her and Anna's. With an extra hand to help out, work was done faster than usual. Karin didn't mind doing the extra work, as long as she could be with her sisters nothing really mattered.

As lunch time came, Anna quickly ran towards the kitchen and prepared to make some of her personal favorites. This was their usual standards. Everyday they would take turns on who was going to cook and luckily today was Anna's turn.

Ding dong…

"Oh boy, that's them!" Misuki quickly hopped towards the main gate to invite the guess in. "Hey guys, you made it just in time!" she said with a girlish tone.

After finally finishing his garden works, Yoshitaka came in a pool of his own sweat. His hair was fuzzed up and his shirt was all messy from the dirt he managed to collect. Karin came by his side with a glass of water, "Ohio Yoshitaka-sama, are you thirsty?" the young master took a second and quickly grab the glass, "Ah, thank you Karin" he drank the whole glass in just three glucks. "So what's for lunch?" he asked with a slight bit of happiness in his voice.

Izumi was quite pleased to hear Yoshitaka back to his old self, but his perverted side seemed to have disappeared for some reason. It wasn't like she missed it or anything it was just… unusual. She practically lived with the boy for so long she got used to being sexually harassed everyday. Not just by him but by Anna and Pochi too. She sighed but when she turned around to see the young boy… it was like he was a totally different person. His bodily muscles were showing through his arms and body. The sweat on his face brought out his maturity like none you would ever see. His total pervertness was drowned away as if his entire personality changed. Izumi tried as hard as she could to move her head the other way but it seemed like her neck joints were locked.

Yoshitaka suddenly felt a series of unease growing in his head. He turned and saw Izumi starring directly at him with a red face, "Is something on my face?" he asked with sarcasm written all over it.

"HUH?! Oh uh nothi---" just before she could finish her sentence, a huge force opened up the main entrance. A dozen people dressed in military commando outfits armed with BB guns stormed into room without hesitation. "What the hell!" Yoshitaka yelled out in sudden burst of anger. "Hey Yoshi-sama! I invited some friends over to have lunch with us!" Misuki said in a carefree expression. This was her bodyguard group, a gang led by a boy named Shinji Kume, a senior high school student who was dedicated into serving Misuki. The whole gang made themselves at home and started yelling and chit chatting like they would do in a bar. They all completely ignored Yoshitaka and the other girls and grabbed what they wanted like they truly owned the place.

Boy 1: "Hey, do you have any sodas in here?"

Karin: "Ha…hai!"

Boy 2: "Hey, what are we having for lunch?"

Misuki: "Anna's specialty, fried pork salad!"

The gang: "YEAH! Woo hoo!"

Yoshitaka: "Oi! Misuki! I thought I told you no---"

Boy 3: "Oh put a sock in it!"

Boy 2: "Yeah! Who ever said she was talking to you?"

The young master had never felt so disrespected before in his entire life. He glared at them like a bunch of trash and right now he was trying to hold back the urge to punch that boy into last week.

Shinji: "Hey you girl, get us some soda will you"

Anna: "Huh? Oh… hai, just a minute"

Just when Anna was heading towards the kitchen, Yoshitaka stopped her. "Why don't you go and get it yourself…?" he said in a cold tone. Shinji glared at him with a slight annoyance written on his face, "If you want a drink you should get it yourself…" Anna felt Yoshitaka's hand gripping tighter on her shoulders. In all her life she had never felt such anger and hatred buried deep within his soul. Shinji ignored him and got the bottle of soda himself. In the processed he 'accidentally' broke one of the vases that was far from his reach, "Oi, that cost twenty thousand yen!"

Shinji: "So what? You're gonna make me pay? Oh hell, this isn't soda! Hey you, get me a real soda!"

Izumi: "Ummm… I"

Misuki: "Hey onee-chan, let's have a blast ok!"

Yoshitaka: "Misuki, please show them the way out"

Shinji: "Oi! You don't get to order Misuki like that! She was the one who invited us!"

Yoshitaka: "So what?! She's my servant and I do what I pleased!"

Shinji: "Why you little…"

Yoshitaka: "What's the matter? Jealous? This is my house and she is working here as my maid. She works for me and me alone. You guys are nothing but people who came in UNinvited…… And one more thing…… no one orders my maids around but me"

The whole gang didn't take that last comment very lightly and Shinji was the first who gave him a smack at the face! WHAM! Yoshitaka fell to the ground with a loud thud and a bruise on his cheek. "Yoshitaka!" Izumi came to his side and wiped the blood off of his face. Shinji glared down at him and prepared to give another swing when the boy gets back up but then to everyone's surprise Misuki stepped in and stopped him, "Hey stop that Shinji-kun!"

"Misuki-chan?"

"He's my master so don't go hurting him!"

"Misuki-chan…"

Anna: "Goshujin-sama, are you alright?"

Yoshitaka: "Misuki… please show them the exit…"

Misuki: "Go-me Yoshi-sama, I'll show them out now"

Shinji: "You don't have to listen to him Misuki-chan! Come now. You invited right? So let's party hehehe"

Karin: "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my master wants you to leave"

Anna: "Please don't make this any harder"

The unnatural tension began growing inside the room. Shinji was now feeling a pang of guilt building inside of him but he didn't pay attention. He was going to have Misuki one way or another.

Shinji: "Come on, be reasonable girls. If you come with me I can treat you like princesses. I can make your lives much more enjoyable than this punk could ever do"

Anna: "Please don't refer to our master in that manner"

Anna's voice was now ringing with seriousness and a slight hint of anger.

Shinji: "Listen; as long as you stay here you will never accomplish anything! That Yoshi boy will keep treating you like his personal possessions and---"

'Personal possessions'? That was it… that was the last straw. Even before Shinji could finish his persuasion speech, the young master rose from his crouching position and gave that boy a smack right at the chin which sent him flying towards his gang, "YOU BASTARDS! How dare you judge me! I will never treat them like that! I AM NOT MY FATHER and I will not consider them as things…… EVER!" the rage of his voice scarred some of the gang members so much that they nearly wet their own pants. Shinji recovered from that blow and prepared to fight, "Teh! So you do have some fight in you after all. That's it, let's get him boys!" the others nodded in agreement.

Yoshitaka glared at all of them with his eyes. He counted how many there were and what were his odds of winning and losing. Shinji grinned, "You might as well give up Yoshi boy. It's thirteen against one"

The young master smirked, "You're right, maybe I should fight with my eyes closed" he taunted back, "Izumi, Anna…" the two maids turned their attention to him, "Please don't let Karin see this…" he slowly took a pair of black fingerless gloves from his pocket and slit them onto his hands. The four maids hid inside the kitchen and closed the door. When Yoshitaka could no longer hear them… he turned his attention back to the gang in front of him. His eyes burned with such an intense killing power that almost looked like two balls of fire, "Now… which one of you will oppose me first…?" the slight sound of his voice intimidated all of them. His tone changed like that of a demon and heck… even Satan himself would be shitting in his pants.

Back inside the kitchen, Izumi covered Karin's ears so she wouldn't hear what was going on. The sound of struggle was so devastating that the damage they heard was more serious that it actually sounded. They could hear screams, yells and chairs and plates being smashed onto something. Izumi had never been so afraid in her life and in her mind she could only register one thing, "Yoshitaka… please be ok"

The whole gang fell to the ground after Yoshitaka gave once last punch to the guy's face. Even though he was a master of taijutsu he still got hurt and that didn't bear well for Shinji, "Now… I guess you're the last one" he said while grinning evilly. Shinji charged in to give out one last punch but Yoshitaka dodged it quite easily and gave him another punch right the chin (again) The sound of cracking bones wasn't exactly good for the body or the ears of anyone. The young master dragged himself towards the end of the room and leaned against the wall in exhaustion. "Get out…" he said to the gang… and before they knew it they were already out of the house with their tails between their legs.

The young master took a few minutes to recuperate. He notified the damage he had done and quickly took a mental note, "I'm gonna have to charge them for the damage" he thought before going into the kitchen. "You guys can come out now…" the maids hesitated at first but with a reassuring nod from the master they unlocked the door and head out. Izumi gasped after getting a clear view of Yoshitaka. There was a slight cut on his left eye and his whole shirt was torn. He was lucky that he didn't wear his expensive jacket because it was one of a kind. He limped towards the main staircase until Misuki, "Yoshitaka-sama…… I'm sorry…" the young master paused as the anger slowly built itself into his heart.

"BAKERO!" he yelled out to the maids. He didn't want to look at them right now. Besides, the three girls wouldn't be able to look at master in the eye as well. "When I give you an order! You follow it without question! As long you stay in my house, you obey by my rules… understand!?" Izumi then intervened, "Hey, give Misuki a break! She said she was sorry!"

"Shut up Izumi!" he yelled back with rage still burning in his eyes. Right now, Izumi felt like she wanted to slap the guy if he ever made one of her sisters cry, "I gave her direct orders not to allow visitors! Why if you…… I I would… I…… woul---" his visions became blurry as he muttered out the last words before falling to the ground unconscious. Izumi and the other girls rushed up to him with worries written all over their faces. Her anger quickly vanished, replaced by confusion.

**(In a five star restaurant in the downtown district)**

Omoeda was having a wonderful meal with some of high ranking official friends. They were laughing and giggling about the past and something about ruining someone's life or something like that. But when the food and wine were finished, Jenku arrived with a blue folder in his arms, "Omoeda-sama, I've brought all the files that you requested" he said bowing slightly. He then whispered into his ears, "I've also brought some info on Seiichirou"

"Very good Jenku" he then turned his attention to the gentlemen on the table, "My friends, I believe that we are now ready" he grinned evilly.

(male) Takashi Heiko- A 39 year old stock broker who was also a multi billionaire in Tokyo. He suffered a huge economical problem when Yoshitaka exposed him for avoiding taxes. He was now an official of the court. He wore a long nice black suit and a pokadotted tie. His hair was slightly gray with some blue highline in them.

(male) Musashi Maramasa- 58 year old retired banker. He holds a strong grudge against Yoshitaka after losing a huge bet to him on a small game of poker in Edowara casino. He currently lives in a retirement home but was again hired as an official to aid Omoeda's cause. He uses a cane to help himself move around. He had a long white beard that could almost compare to Guan Yu's (a great warrior in China) and a nearly bald head. He had an assistant named Ichigo Katsnari (female) a 19 year old college girl to help him with his work.

(female) Ina Furioko- A 26 year old woman who runs a trading company in Tokyo. She has no ties nor grudge to Yoshitaka but due to her high political interest and a money loving freak, she was hired by Omoeda to help in this plot. Her knowledge of the court and relations to many other officials makes her a… invaluable member.

"Well then… I believe we have all the necessary files" said Omoeda with a slight smirk. Musashi coughed a few times before speaking, "Yes… we do (cough cough) Now… when are we going to strike?"

Omoeda: "Oh don't worry. We'll be striking him… very soon. Jenku, ready the car, I'll be leaving soon"

Ina: "Paying your 'son' a visit?"

Omoeda: "Heh… he won't be my son for much longer"

**(Later that night) (Back at Yoshitaka's residence, Yoshitaka's room)**

Yoshitaka moaned as he tried to open his eyes. Strangely he was only able to open his right eye. His left eye seemed to be covered with something. It was then he noticed that half of his head was covered with bandages. He turned his head and noticed that Izumi was laying on the ground on a futon. She was still in her maid attire and was shivering due to the coldness of the air conditioner. He then noticed that all of his chest wounds were neatly bandaged and cleaned. He took off his blanket and gently tucked the girl in on her futon. A slight smile escaped her face along with a soft moan. The young master smiled and slowly made way to the balcony

The stars glittered endlessly at the night sky. The moon was on the other side of the house so he didn't have any problems looking at stars. The forest that was supposed to be called his 'garden' stretched for at least one mile on every direction. As the night animals made their noise Yoshitaka felt at peace and thought that he could just die right here right now and still be happy about it. But right now… a single face plagued his mind. A face that he wished he had forgotten…… a face that he wished he never knew. "Omoeda…"

**(In Seiichirou's house)**

"Excuse me Seiichirou-sama, but you have a phone call from the office" said Keiji his butler. Seiichirou nodded and grabbed the cordless phone as he continued typing on his computer, "Yeah it's me…" there was a short pause as the person on the other line spoke, "Nani?" the boy's eyes widened as the news entered his ears, "What did they take? (phone gibber) Everything? Damn… Alright… I'll take care of it myself. Tell Moegi to be careful too" he quickly hung up, "Keiji!"

"Hai Seiichirou-sama!"

"It seems like someone was trying to take some serious data out of the achieves. I suspect that it must've been Yoshitaka"

"Should I send someone to retrieve the files?"

"No… let us leave it for now. I want to see how this plays out. If Yoshitaka is able to use that information then all my files against him would become useless. I would like to see what Omoeda would do next"

Keiji grinned a little, "You're taking a big risk young master"

"I always was a risk taker. Who knows? We might actually walk out with a slice of the cake. In any case, just get Moegi ready. Who knows when we might need her?" the butler bowed and left the room with an expressionless face. Seiichrou went back to his computer and continued working without another word. "Soon… very soon Izumi…"


	4. Omoeda's Return

**Chapter 4: Omoeda Returns**

Izumi woke up after she felt a sudden change in the winds. She stood up from her futon and noticed that she was still in her maid attires. _"Darn… I guess I forgot to change…"_ she sighed and quickly moved out of her futon. To her surprise, Yoshitaka wasn't on his bed. She scanned the room quickly looking for the young master but then she leaped a few centimeters forwards when the door behind her closed. She turned around and saw Yoshitaka with a mug of hot coco in his hand. "Good morning" he said with a smile. The boy looked like a half mummy from Izumi's POV but instead of giggling, she blushed. Her eyes darted at the boy's body build. The young master may look like a wimp but he actually got some muscles hiding under him.

Izumi stared at the well chizled chest part and the abs on his stomach. Her blush became brighter. "Hey…" she turned her attention back to Yoshitaka, "What are you looking at?" Izumi quickly shook her head and ran off without another word. Her heart kept beating as if it was racing down a path to 'who knows where' like some sort of marathon. She placed her hands on her chest and breathed normally. "God… I need a vacation" the moment she finally cooled down, she head to her quarters and changed into her school uniform. Karin was waiting for her outside along with Misuku and Anna.

Karin: "Onee-chan, where's Yoshitaka-sama?"

Izumi: "He said he wasn't going to school today. He said something about some work that needs to be done or something like that"

Anna: "That's strange. Yoshitaka has never been absent in school before. Not that I remember. This might really ruin his perfect attendance"

Misuki: "……"

Izumi: "Don't worry Misuki. I don't think Yoshitaka is angry at you"

Misuki: "But I…"

Izumi: "Come on you three. We'll drop off Karin at the elementary first. Let's go"

All: "Hai!"

**(At Yoshitaka's room balcony)**

The young master watch as the four girls left for school. He removed the bandages from his eyes and limbs and threw them into the trash can. As he took a sip off his mug, his cell phone began to ring, "Oh, mushi mushi? Oh… it's you…… Yeah everything's fine…… yes yes I know…… Before we get to that, I want you to do something for me…… No nothing like that…… Just call it… a favor" Yoshitaka grinned maniacally as he whispered his plan to the person on the other line. As the conversation went on, a pair of telescope carefully watches his every move from the roof of a nearby house. The agent

Jenku: "Omoeda-sama, it's just as you thought. He appears to be preparing for your arrival"

Omoeda (phone): "Good… I was hoping that he would put up some fight. It wouldn't be interesting if the fight should be cut short. Get a hold of whoever he's talking to and whatever information he has. I would like to see how everything turns out"

Jenku: "Should I 'arrange' the court sir?"

Omoeda: "Hmm… a bit of reassurance may come in handy. Make it so. Oh and one more thing. I believe that Seiichi brat suspects something"

Jenku: "I've already misled him to Yoshitaka. I do not believe he would suspect you sir"

Omoeda: "(evil grin) Very good Jenku… very good indeed"

**(Time Skip after school, near the elementary school)**

"Oh boy! I can't believe the teacher actually gave us so much home work!" Izumi stretched out her arms and flung it freely in the air. Anna and Misuki nodded in agreement. Today their homeroom teacher said that there was going to be a long vacation coming up so she decided to give all of her students extra work done. As they slowly made their way to the gates of the elementary school, a lone figure waved to greet them, "Onee-chan, Anna-chan, over here!" said Karin with a smile on her face. The elementary school bell rang a couple of times signaling that the gates were now closing in about ten minutes. The three sisters met and greeted each other and with that they soon head off towards the estate.

By the time they got there, Yoshitaka was back to his usual self again. Although his perverted side hasn't returned, he was still back to running the place.

The boy now refused to go to school for some reason but that was no problem. He can bribe the teacher to give him straight 'As' any time anywhere. A simple phone call was all that was needed.

"Yoshitaka-sama, we're home!" Karin yelled out. To their surprise, their master was at the table arranging some folders and papers. He didn't even look back at them when he replied, "Ah yeah, welcome back" he said in a boorish tone. "You girls clean up and lock the gate. I'm won't be coming back till morning" he immediately took the papers and put them in a safely encoded suitcase. After he was done, he put up his jacket and left the estate almost immediately after the girls arrived. When Izumi crossed eyes with the young master, she felt a chill run down her heart. When he walked through those gates with only a suitcase on one hand and his other hand in his pocket. It felt like he was leaving forever and never coming back.

"Hmm? Is something on my face Izumi?" he noticed the girl starring strangely at him.

Izumi blushed deeply and quickly turned her head the other way, "N… nothing Yoshitaka!" she said hastily, "J… just don't be back too late!" that sentence stopped the boy in his track.

"What?" he asked confusingly

Izumi needed to make an excuse fast or risk her face in shame, "Y… you haven't given me my paycheck yet! So don't come back too late o… ok!"

"Oh… I see…" he sounded a bit disappointed with her words. He continued walking towards the main gate which opened automatically, "Just be sure to have the house locked up tight. And tell Pochi to stand guard. I don't want anything like last night happening again. He can have the extra meatloaf in the fridge" he waved off to his maids and head off to who knows where.

Karin and Mistuki glared at their sister as she blushed like a ripe tomato. Mitsuki was probably oblivious to what was happening but Karin saw that look before. She smiled happily for Izumi as she knew her feelings more than she knew it herself. She would probably deny the feeling at first but sooner or later, she'll probably give in. "Come on you three. We wouldn't to disobey the master now would we?" Anna brought the three of them to their attention. They all got up and prepared for supper.

As they walked towards the changing room, something strange surprised them. Their uniforms… were now different. They weren't the usual sexy-perverted ones that Yoshitaka made. They also weren't the ones the old master used too. They were much more… cuter and not as revealing as the last ones. It was a long dress which reached down to the ankles. Its natural design was like a flower so it provided free movement. Though it still retained the black and white colors, the leaf petals cover would truly make a great style impression to the viewers. (imagine a black and white dress for the Kafra in Ragnarok online)

Izumi's eyes widened with glee as Mitsuki wasted no time in wearing them. Karin also took the liberty in changing into it and posed on the mirror. "Kawaii! (so cute!) I can't believe Yoshitaka-sama would make something like this!" Anna praised the young master's craftsmanship.

"Wow! I bet the whole world would want to buy this design from him!" Karin agreed with her, "This is so unlike Yoshitaka!" said Mitsuki as she spun around to take a good look at herself in the mirror. They all expected Izumi to say something to compliment the new cloths she got because she was the one who had been complaining about the last one a lot of times already.

"Yeah… it is…" was all the girl could conjure up. She glared at the new uniform for a long time. She could feel the warmth in its cloth, proving that it had just came out from the dry cleans. She could feel Yoshitaka's hands and sweat soaked in that dress like he made it just especially for her. She could feel the tension, the determination and the feeling he put inside this piece of art. She held it on her chest like it was the most precious thing in the world. She was so deeply in touched with it that she didn't notice the three girls starring at her with a questioning look on their faces.

"_Why am I feeling this way? What is this feeling? Why do I feel like I need to say something out loud?" _these were her thoughts as she held the uniform in her arms, _"Why am I feeling so hot when I think about him? Why does it feel like something is eating away my inside like a decease?"_

**(Somewhere along the highway)**

Yoshitaka was waiting on the highway for a particular car to stop by. It was raining hard in downtown that night and it was strangely colder than usual. It was good that the boy managed to find an umbrella shop before it closed, otherwise he'd be soaking wet. "Man… of all the days to start raining" he said quietly to no one particular. As the time went by he quickly notified the corvette coming his way. The car slowed its pace so that it would not splash water on the young boy. The person at the back of the car lowered the window and gestured the boy to get in.

Yoshitaka looked both ways to see if anyone was spying on him before entering the vehicle. He shut the door with a defining slam before the car drove off again.

"Driver…" said the girl next to Yoshitaka, "Cruise around the city for awhile"

"Hai, Sugita-sama" the driver replied as he drove through the next intersection.

"That's ok, I'm not staying long Takami" said Yoshitaka as he fluttered his favorite red jacket. "Thanks for helping me by the way"

The girl now known as Takami Sugita just grinned, "No problem. I still owe you money anyway. So did you bring it?" Yoshitaka just tap the suitcase in his arms and smiled, "Good. Now… would you like to have dinner? My treat of course"

The boy just smirked, "You're not trying to seduce me are you?" he asked half jokingly.

"No, not at all" was her reply, "I'm merely showing a friend a good time" there was a hidden agenda behind her words but Yoshitaka wasn't able to pierce through her wall of lies. She must've inherited that talent from her parents that's for sure. "Very well… I'm hungry anyway" the girl gave out a more sinister grin before telling the driver, "Driver, the French restaurant"

"Hai, Sugita-sama" the driver quickly changed his course and head towards the five star restaurant at the edge of the city.

Takami: "So… mind telling me what this is all about rich boy?"

Yoshitaka: "It's complicated"

Takami: "Try me"

Yoshitaka: "Teh…… Let's just say I have some issues with my father"

Takami: "Your father? But I thought… he died in a car accident"

Yoshitaka: "No… he didn't. Just my mother. That man never loved her. The only reason she married her in the first place was because of her wealth and power and influence. During the writing of her will I was able to save this land and ten percent of my mother's inheritance from that man's greed. Now he's back to take everything even though he has more than me"

Takami: "And you think that these files will be enough to turn the tides?"

Yoshitaka: "It's my trump card Takami. And it's better if you held on to it for awhile"

Takami: "Are you sure? It would be better if you kept it in the bank"

Yoshitaka: "My father has ears and eyes everywhere Takami. I'm taking a big risk just talking to you. When the time comes, I will need you to bring out this case. Understood?"

Takami: "Ok… I'll make sure no one touches it"

The boy gave out a smile, "Arigato Takami-chan. Driver, just stop here" the car slowly came to a halt next to a phone booth.

"Wait a minute!" Takami tried to stop the boy, "Don't you want to have dinner first?" Yoshitaka just smiled back again, "No thanks. My house is nearby anyway. Thanks for the ride" he quickly unbuckled his umbrella and walked through the rain in a very cool stance. Takami simply sighed before closing the door. "Driver…… take me home"

"Hai, Sugita-sama" the driver quickly changed its course back to the Sugita estate which was probably on the other side of the city.

Once the boy was out of sight, Takami put the folder down and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed up an odd number and placed it right next to her ear. The ring went on for awhile before someone decided to answer it, "Yeah it's me…… you were right. I have the files……… he won't be using them in court anytime soon heheheheh" a demon like grin crept up on her face. The storm hardened in the city, letting rain fall upon its borders, flooding its alleys and sidewalks.

**(At Seiichirou's studio)**

Seiichirou was writing on his desk when suddenly his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up slowly and gazed upon the monitor. His eyes widened considerably as the name appeared on his number one hit list, 'Yoshitaka' he hesitated to answer the phone. Why would that freak relative of his be calling him at a time like this? By the time the boy composed, he clicked the cancel button and immediately switched his phone off.

"I've got to myself a new number…"

**(Outside Yoshitaka's residence)**

"Hm? No answer?" Yoshitaka hung up his phone after getting no answer from Seiichirou. "Maybe he's sleeping already" he hoped that would be the case. After so much hard work the boy got out of the nearby office building and decided to head home. Luckily he still had his umbrella with him otherwise he would already be soaking wet.

He arrived at the door of his house always glad to still have it in his possession. After finally imputing to information into his head, he quietly opened the door hoping not to disturb the girls sleeping inside.

Clank clank…

The door was locked, "Oh yeah. I remembered I told the girls I wasn't coming back tonight" he recalled the earlier events. "Oh boy…" he sighed, "I guess I'll just have to find a hotel to stay for the night" but before he could take another step further, a voice crept up to him.

"Yoshitaka?"

The boy nearly leaped out into the street when he was caught by surprise. He turned his head around to see who dared to spook him. But to his amazement, it was Izumi who called him from behind the large steel door. "Izumi?" he replied back to the girl, "What are you still doing up so late?" the girl just smiled back in return, "I thought you would be sleeping by now"

"Aheh. I was just taking a walk when I heard you at the door" she lied. She couldn't sleep at all. The moment her face touched the bed she had been tossing and turning like there was a sharp jagged rock under her bed. It felt like hell compared to her sisters and Anna. They were practically snoring like Pochi with bubbles on their noses. Izumi quickly unlocked the side door with her extra keys and let the young master in.

"Sank-you Izumi-chan" said Yoshitaka. Izumi's heart nearly stopped when his face filled her heart with glee. His smile was perfect and his hair was slightly wet from the rain. His whole essence was no longer filled with the perverted aura. He let out a beautiful, pure caring glow to Izumi which melted her eyes out. "Come on, let's go back in before we catch a cold" his words brought the girl back to reality and quickly relocked the door.

Once they were inside, Yoshitaka shook the umbrella and placed it along with the others. He fluttered out his jacket before removing them letting only his black T-shirt in place. "I'm going to sleep. Good night Izumi"

"Good night…… Yoshitaka-kun"


End file.
